


Late at Night

by RoNask



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Cordelia follows Misty in the dark of night.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Kudos: 12





	Late at Night

The razor-sharp wind made her pull the edges of her robe closed tight around her body as she made her way through the grass to the witch watching the late-night sky.

Cordelia sat beside the Cajun, held herself for warmth.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” said the necromancer.

“You know it’s fine. You didn’t really wake me, I was passing to my bedroom and saw the door of your bedroom open,” said Goode, “It’s an old lock, it doesn’t really close well, especially not silently, you couldn’t have closed it properly without waking up Queenie.”

Day faced her feet.

“Do you wish to talk?” prompted Cordelia.

The necromancer rose her eyes to the stars. “I can’t sleep. I’m afraid I’ll wake up back there… I can’t be a teacher, Miss Cordelia, not now,” she eyed the Supreme, “every classroom is that classroom to me.”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” assured Goode, “No one would ever ask that of you.”

Misty smiled a little at her. “He told me, you know? The voodoo demon. He said he was a little happy to get rid of me because you were a pain on his ass.”

“I really wanted to find you,” her smile faded, “I’m so sorry, Misty. If I had paid attention to the clues, if I had figured it out sooner…”

“It’s not your fault, Cordelia. I didn’t think it was, never for a second I believed that. You were always very good to me.”

Cordelia licked her lips.

The Cajun laid down on the grass.

“What are you doing?” the headmistress rose an eyebrow.

“I’m tired. Join me, Miss Supreme? I’d feel better if I had company”

Cordelia opened her mouth, then closed and laid down on the grass.

“Good night, Miss Cordelia”

“Good night, Misty”


End file.
